


Resolution

by applepi314



Series: Resolution Two-Shot [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi314/pseuds/applepi314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a bit oblivious to the fact Will is trying to ask him out because he likes him, not because he's sorry for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Camp Half-Blood wasn't big on celebration, but when they did celebrate, it was big. There was a large Winter Party every year; like Christmas, but Piper pointed out that not everyone celebrated Christmas, so it was changed to the Winter Party, and moved to the solstice. Other than that though, there was really only one other holiday celebrated (except for Independence Day fireworks) and that was New Year.  
  
If the Winter Party was casual, the New Year's Festival was more formal. You were expected to bring a date, though you didn't have to, and you we're expected to look fairly nice for them. The weather was allowed to snow slightly, just cold enough that you needed long sleeves and a jacket, but nothing overdone.  
  
And Will was determined to ask Nico out. He had already hinted a few times at dinner and campfire, but Nico either didn't notice or was purposely ignoring it. Will supposed it was the latter. It didn't help he was always stuck in the infirmary. He loved taking care of the campers and getting the occasional visit from his favorite Death Boy, but he didn't really fancy asking his crush out surrounded by cots of sick and injured campers.  
  
They had hung out a few times in the Hades cabin, but they were still trying to redecorate, and Nico promptly ignored him except for when asked about the placement of a certain item. With Chiron's permission and some help from Leo, they had installed a TV and game system, complete with Netflix, which Leo reassured was "99% monster free!"

Will was trying to work up the nerve to properly ask him out to the New Year's party, and eventually surrendered and asked Piper for help.

"Aww, Will that's so sweet! I'm sure Nico would be _thrilled_ to go with you! Or, as thrilled as he gets," she added, giggling a little. "Are you going to do the traditional kiss at midnight?"

"Piper!" Will looked slightly horrified. "I've never asked him out before and I've barely even spoken to him except for check-ups. He isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to." He frowned a little. "So no."

Piper just tutted him and they continued throwing ideas around about how to ask him out.

"You could surprise him in his cabin."

"He'd throw me out and ignore me, after shouting at me."

"You could do it like a homecoming and write 'New Year's?' on something of his."

"He'd still throw me out and ban me from his cabin." Will sighed.

"Then I don't know!" Piper suddenly exclaimed. "You know him better than anyone else!"

"Not Hazel," he muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Then ask her! Why didn't you just go to her in the first place!"

"I dunno," Will replied honestly, heading towards the door. "Thanks Piper, you're the best!" He practically ran out of the cabin, because an idea had sprung to mind.

"Stupid gay boys and their _stupid_  first-world problems," Piper said to her empty cabin, but she was grinning. "I ship it."

Will was having a heated argument with Hazel Levesque in his cabin when Nico walked in. "Hey, Will I— _Hazel_?"

"Hi, Nico!" Hazel waved from her side of the Iris Message. 

"What are–why you talking to Will?" he asked, slightly uncomfortably. Will assumed he didn't want to sound rude, but at the same time was nervous, like there was a secret he couldn't know about. And he supposed there was, in a way. He and Hazel were the people Nico trusted the most (he thought), and to see them talking behind his back _did_ seem a little suspicious...

"Oh!" Hazel flushed a little. "I was uh, giving him advice." She scratched the back of her neck with one hand.

Will glared at Hazel, giving her his best Nico-stare. _Bitch don't do it._  


"He has something to ask you," she said, winking. She wiped her hand through the mist, cutting off the connection.

"For gods' sakes!" Will shouted at the now empty room.

"What is it?" Nico asked softly. Will tuned around and blushed. 

Nico was wearing a tight black T-shirt with black skinny jeans and his sword was clipped to his belt. Clearly, he had been working out, because a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and his heart was beating fast.

Will reached for his wrist to take his pulse as a habit, but Nico drew back, taking a step backwards and yanking his arm away. 

"I'm fine Will," he growled. "I was just practicing."

"Fine," Will deadpanned.

"What was it you were trying to ask me?" Nico questioned.

"I wasn't trying to ask you anything."

"Will you may be a great medic, but you're a terrible liar."

  
_Did Nico just..._ compliment _me?,_ part of Will's subconscious asked. _Well, he did call you a terrible liar in the same sentence,_ the other part added.

"I-uh-we-um..."

"Will..." Nico crossed his arms, like a parent waiting for a confession.

"I just wanted to ask if...you were doing alright? Have you been eating enough? Getting enough sleep?" Will suddenly exclaimed. "And what about training? Don't overdo–"

" _Enough_ , Will. Stop changing the subject." Nico called him out immediately.

"I'm your doctor, I think I should be getting information like that on my pat–"

"Will," Nico snapped. "If you wanted information like that you wouldn't be calling my sister for advice, now _what do you want?_ "

"Will you go to the New Year's party with me?" Will blurted out, his eyes widening.

Nico was taken aback, stepping towards the door. "I-uh..." He didn't know what to say.

Will was blushing bright fuschia and trying to hide his face. Nico muttered something Will couldn't make out.

"What?" Will moaned into his hands. "No? That's fine, I didn't expect you to say yes any–"

"Yes," Nico cut in. "I'll go to the party with you. As long as you don't make me dress up." Then he turned and walked out of the cabin and back to his own.

When the rest of Will's cabin got back from their classes and the infirmary, as they were getting ready before dinner, Will started freaking out to random siblings.

"I'M GOING TO THE PARTY!" he yelled at Marc.

"Good for you bro...?" Marc seemed mostly terrified and confused and slightly happy for his brother.

"I HAVE A DATE TO THE PARTY!" he screamed at Hailey.

"Who is she?" Hailey asked, glancing up from her book.

" _She?"_  Kayla snorted from above her. "Will's like the gayest boy in camp. I bet it's di Angelo, isn't it?" 

Will blushed and nodded. 

"HA! I was right," Kayla smirked and glanced at Will. "We need to get you some dress clothes or something big brother. You need to look nice for Nico next week."

" _Next week?!_ " Will spluttered. "It's that soon?" 

"Uh, yeah. New Year is next week Will." Kayla gave him a look.

"I'm sure Lou will help..." she mused to herself, going back to what she was doing.

Will spent the rest of the night worrying and tearing his hair out over the party. He accidentally put all seven of his cookies in the burnt offerings, nearly caught a stray piece of wood on fire, and would have led his cabin into the woods if not for Kayla snapping her fingers in front of his face and telling him to pay attention.

"Will, you need to calm down and focus on the real world for now," Kayla told him before she went to bed.

"Mmhmm," Will murmured, already half asleep.

Kayla sighed, rolling her eyes and turning to go back to the main room.

—

The next five days passed in a blur and all of a sudden it was New Year's Eve. Will was wearing a navy jacket, jeans, and he had combed his hair.

"Do I pick him up or does he meet me here or what?" Will voiced his concerns to Kayla, who was technically only younger than him by three weeks. He pulled at his hair, probably messing it up.

"Well _you_ asked _him_ out, right?"

"Uh huh."

"So you pick him up." She grinned and slapped Will on the back. "You can do it man. Just don't stutter and try to have fun and you'll be fine."

After many deep breaths, Will mustered up the courage to knock on the door of Cabin 13. "Hey Nico, you there?" His voice was higher than usual, which he pinned to nervousness.

"I'll be out in a sec," Nico shouted back.

A moment later, the door swung open, and Nico stood, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans and he too, had combed his hair.

"Hey Will."

Will's heart had stopped beating. There was no way. No possible way that Nico could look that good in just a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Uh, hi, wow–um..." Will was at loss for words.

"C'mon let's get this over with." Nico grabbed a stuttering Will's arm and nearly dragged him to the mess hall.

•

The hall was adorned in lights and snow fell softly in small flakes. Music and laughter could be heard as the sun set.

"I can't believe it's only seven," Will muttered, shivering. Nico wanted to put his arms around him, but that would be awkward for many different reasons, two being that he was both younger and shorter than the son of Apollo.

So he stayed silent as they approached the loud mess of people. The boys weaved between the farrago of people and eventually found a semi-crowded place to sit in the back corner of the hall, facing the river. 

 

Nico sipped sullenly on some soda and Will sat in silence next to him, tapping his finger on his leg.

 

"Will, you can go have fun, I'll be fine."

 

"Neeks–" Nico glared at him. "Nico, it's not that I think you won't be fine...but I–I asked you here and you're planning on just sitting in the corner and sulking."

 

Nico sighed. "Will..." But he never got to finish his sentence because Lou Ellen appeared out of the crowd and dragged him away. Nico watched, only slightly envying her. He only slightly wished that he was Lou, dragging Will away somewhere, probably to kiss him or something. 

 

Will undoubtedly only asked him here because he felt bad that Nico would be the only camper not attending the party. There was no way he actually wanted Nico's compa–"Hey Neeks," Will said as he sat down next to him.

 

Nico was too shocked to even yell at Will. Why did he come back when he had no obligation whatsoever to?

 

"Uh-uhm, hi," he stuttered a little.

 

"So," Will said, giving Nico a small smile, "wanna go dance or something before it's midnight?"

 

"I, uh, sure I guess."

 

"Awesome!" Will grinned and stood up. He took Nico's hand and pulled him up.

 

Shyly, Nico followed Will towards the rest of the people, cringing away from some who got too close to him.

 

"Ah, Will, there's just one problem." Nico's voice was soft, but Will perked up at his name.

 

"Yeah? What's the problem?" he asked warily.

 

"I don't know how to dance. There was the dances at Westover, but I was only there for that one, and I was ten and–"

 

"Nico?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut up." Will stared at him. "It's not that kind of dance. They'll probably play a slower song around midnight, but these are more party songs."

 

Nico swallowed. "So how do you dance?"

 

•

 

The lesson was quick and simple; just the basics. Will showed Nico the steps to a slow dance and then told him to pretty much move his body and not stand around like an outcast.

 

They danced for awhile, and Will couldn't help but stare at Nico until he shouted at him. 

"I'll be right back, Neeks, I'm gonna get you another drink." 

Will was gone so fast Nico didn't even have time to correct him.

"Boy trouble?" Lou Ellen was by the refreshments, like a cat waiting to pounce on her prey. 

 

"Shut up Lou," Will muttered, pouring two drinks.

 

She just grinned at him as he stumbled and almost splashed diet coke everywhere. (Mr. D was very firm in saying there would be three drinks at the party: diet coke, water, and grape juice, since they were all underage) Will handed a cup to Nico and he took it, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

 

"Will y'know constantly getting drinks will eventually give you away."

 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Will looked nervous.

 

"Stop trying to talk to me just so I'm not lonely, because that's it, I'm _not_ lonely." Nico set down his drink and started to walk away.

 

Suddenly, Will started laughing. Nico turned to look at him. "What's so funny?"

 

"Wow. Hazel said you'd be oblivious, but I never thought it'd be like–"

 

"Solace! Oblivious to _what_?!" Nico glared at him.

 

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He glanced at the large clock hanging in the middle of the hall. "I can't believe we've been here for nearly five hours and you haven't caught on."

 

"Caught on to what? Stop being so cryptic Will! And what did my sister say about me?"

 

Will only smiled. "Wait for it..." As the clock inched closer to twelve, the music became softer, people stopped dancing to watch it, and when it reached the ten second mark, people started counting down.

 

"TEN!"

 

" _Tell_ me Solace!"

 

"NINE!"

 

"You're really cute when you get angry."

 

"EIGHT!"

 

" _Excuse_ me?" 

 

"SEVEN!"

 

Will laughed.

 

"SIX!"

 

" _Will!_ " 

 

"FIVE!"

 

"Just trust me okay?"

 

"FOUR!"

 

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

 

"THREE!"

 

"Just promise me one thing."

 

"TWO!"

 

"What?"

 

"ONE!"

 

"Don't get mad."

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

 

Will stepped forward and kissed Nico, full on the mouth. Nico pushed him away. "What the hell Solace?"

 

"I told you, don't get–" And then Nico di Angelo kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss before they pulled away, but Will thought it was more than enough time. 

 

Nico's eyes widened, and he stuttered a bit."I shouldn't have done that. I-I have to go." And took off running.

 

"For gods' sakes don't pull a freaking Cinderella on me!" Will shouted after him, and some of the couples stared.

 

Will grumbled for the rest of the night, about _stupid_ Nico and his _stupid_ Cinderella. And then he grumbled about how Nico had probably never even _seen_ Cinderella. 

 

"Calm down Will, he's probably still in shock. Remember, he's from the thirties, and being gay there was a huge thing, and it was bad," Kayla tried.

 

"He probably hates me," Will moaned.

 

"Chill," Cory smiled at him, trying to study.

 

"Yeah man, don't worry. I ran from Mitch at first," Thomas told him.

 

"That's only because you were afraid he was gonna break your heart," someone else called from another bunk. The Aphrodite cabin's old "rites of passage" were no secret; almost everyone knew not to fall in love with a child of Aphrodite, because they'd break your heart. Luckily, that all changed when Piper became the cabin leader.

 

"Will, the only person you need to worry about is Drew, because I think she had a thing for you, so she won't be happy. But dude, literally everyone else in the camp wanted you and di Angelo together since you met properly. And I don't mean when he was ten. You didn't hear it from me, but I'm pretty sure Lou Ellen and...Jason, I think, started like a fan club or something," Kayla said, making a face.

 

"For me and Nico?" Will wrinkled his nose. "But Nico doesn't even like me, obviously."

 

"You said he kissed you back. And in Cinderella, she had already fallen in love with the prince," Kayla reminded him. "Just go talk to him."

 

Will have her a look. 

 

"Or you two can ignore each other like small children until fate drags you two together again," she mused. "Your pick."

 

Will groaned.

 

•

 

Inside Cabin 13, Nico was a mess, even more so than Will.

 

  
_I don't even_ like _Will_ , he told himself over and over again. _Clearly you do,_ some other part of himself responded. 

 

"What should I _do_?" he moaned at the ceiling. "If I went to talk to him it'd be weird and ugh why are boys so _hard_ to talk to?" 

 

He wanted to call Hazel, but she'd just make fun of him. He almost considered Jason, since he knew anyway, but quickly reconsidered. He'd probably be no better. 

 

Annabeth. That was it. She wouldn't judge him, plus she already knew anyway, so it would spare him the awkwardness of trying to explain.

 

Or so he thought.

 

—

 

"Wait, let me get this straight–or well, not really, but, y'know."

 

"Annabeth!" Nico exclaimed, covering his face in his hands. 

 

"You, Nico di Angelo, are coming to me with _boy problems_?" 

 

"I thought I could trust you," he said quietly, his face scarlet.

 

"Shit–I'm sorry Nico. I didn't think you were being serious, but you really are, aren't you?"

 

"Dead," he said with a blank expression.

 

"Nico. I'm sorry, I really am. Anyway...um. Well, I think that first off, you two should probably start talking, as a first step. Maybe bring him a snack or candy or something while he's working. But time it right, and maybe he could, you know. Take a break." She smiled, winking. Nico blushed again. "And then whatever you do, _don't_ pretend it never happened. So many boys do that; well, Percy didn't, but he's a strange case."

 

Nico flinched and Annabeth swore again. "I'm sorry Nico, I'm not thinking. I shouldn't have....Are you sure you should be talking to me? What about Piper or someone."

 

"I'm sure. I trust you Annabeth."

 

"That's flattering, but I really don't know what I'm saying. I don't even know much about Will, only that he was pissed when I crashed his chariot, and he loves healing and is great at it. I would suggest something like pretend to be sick, but I know he'd think you were _really_ sick for a week." 

 

"I just don't know what to do. I'm not even sure if I like him like that."

 

"Then take it slow. Tell that to Will, and I'm sure he'll understand. Just don't not talk to him. I think even someone as clueless as Leo could figure out that Will has a thing for you, but if you _tell_ him you don't like him that way, he'll back off," Annabeth  said kindly and gently, as if she were teaching a kindergarten class.  


"But I don't _know_ Annabeth." Nico started whining. Except he didn't whine. He had barely shown any emotion at _all_ in years. 

Annabeth gave him a small smile. "Aw, I can definitely see why Will likes you. You're so sweet sometimes Nico."

"Shut up." He glared at her, making a face. He crossed his arms. "You're no help. And you _better_ not tell _anyone_ about this or else." 

She snickered behind a hand. "Course not." Nico started to leave, sulking, and Annbeth called out again, "Oh and Nico, you might wanna hurry up or else it'll get awkward."

 

He raced out the door and back the the Hades cabin, flopping onto the bed and groaning into his hands. Who knew dating could be this difficult? And it wasn't even _dating_ , it was just another stupid crush. 

 

Nico knew he could never take initiative like so many others could though. It wasn't necessarily shyness, though that was part of it. It was really the fear of being laughed at or scorned like he was so often wherever he went. Bianca had always protected him from the bullies that would pick on him, but after she was gone, Nico found it was easier to simply not say anything, to exist only in the shadows.

 

Nico was always too terrified to say anything to any of his crushes, even now, when it was legal and everything, he was afraid Will might not reciprocate his feelings. Like he knew Percy hadn't. Even now, he hated himself for cringing when Annabeth mentioned him. Percy was just an ordinary guy. Not a crush, or god, or idol, just an ordinary teenage guy. 

 

Then there was a soft knock on Nico's door and he froze.

 

•

 

Will was a nervous mess. His hair was all messed up and his camp shirt wrinkled; when Nico finally opened the door, he tried to fix his hair and smooth his shirt quickly. Nico cleared his throat and Will looked up.

 

"Hi, uh, Nico." He scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if...you uh, could help me in the infirmary?"

 

"Why me?"

 

"Why _not_ you?" Will blurted, staring at Nico. His black t-shirt was tight and fit quite nicely agains his pale skin. 

 

"Will." He jerked his head up. "I'm literally death. Why the hell would you want me in the infirmary with you?"

 

"Please?"

 

Nico glared at him. "Fine. But only 'cause you're cute," Will thought he heard him add, but he must've been hearing things, becaus there was no way Nico di Angelo said that. There was no way that Nico di Angelo could possibly like him back.

 

Will dragged Nico with him happily, probably grinning like a maniac. He glanced behind him, and saw Nico flash him a small smile, and his heart melted. That was when Will made a New Year's resolution. No matter what it took, he would be di Angelo's boyfriend by the end of the year.

 


End file.
